Disco Norm (game)
Play the game here - Disco Norm Disco Norm is a game set during Era of Communism. Disco Norm compiles two of Disco Norm's most famous battles in one game. Synopsis Chapter 1 - Jackurai Sam While apart of a team of mercenaries, he had become bitter rivals with one of his allies, Jackurai Sam, as a result, Sam challenged Norm to a duel, while coming back from one of their missions. Disco Norm defeated his rival, but blinded by the heat of the battle, he stabbed Jackurai Sam in the back and threw him off Lenny Henry's back. Chapter 2 - Mr Pink After several tumultuous adventures, Disco Norman and his band of crusaders discovered that a man by the name of Abram was going to take over the world, so they decided to go and try stop him. They were halted by a powerful goblin, Mr Pink. Norman told his allies to continue without him, while he faced him 1-on-1. With Mr Pink defeated, Disco Norm returned to his allies and assisted them in the fight against Abram. Characters Featured * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']]' 'Protagonist * [[Lenny Henry|'Lenny Henry']]' 'Ally * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']]' 'Villain * [[Mr Pink|'Mr Pink']]' 'Villain Mentioned * [[Capital Crusaders|'Capital Crusaders']]' 'Ally ** [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']]' 'Ally ** [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' 'Ally ** [[Samsung|'Samsung']]' 'Ally * [[Abram Blutin|'Abram Blutin']]' 'Villain Gameplay punching Jackurai Sam.]] The player plays as Disco Norm, as he faces off Jackurai Sam and Mr Pink. The player can move across the screen with the left and right arrow keys, then punch with the space bar. Chapter 1 - Jackurai Sam The battle is set on Lenny Henry's back, with a little cloud in the background that moves past. Disco Norm starts with 250 hit points, while Jackurai Sam starts off with 160. Jackurai Sam stands on the right side of the screen, where he will wait two seconds, then swing his sword. He can be easily beaten by waiting for him to rest between swings, then punching him. Punching Jackurai Sam also causes him to be stunned for a little bit, but if you excessively punch him, he won't strike back. Chapter 2 - Mr Pink striking Disco Norm.]] The battle is set in the penultimate level of Quentium Castle. Disco Norm starts off with 250 hit points, while Mr Pink starts off with 100. Mr Pink begins the stage by standing still on the right side of the screen. He'll stand there for a while, then dash to the left side, where the process is repeated in reverse. Mr Pink does this constantly until either the player or him are dead. The player won't deal any damage to him if his eyes are pink, which causes more difficulty, as his eyes turn pink, when he's attacked. Trivia * This is actually the second game Disco Norm has been the main character in. ** The first was a rhythm game that never reached completion. * The hit points used in the game are the actual characters' hit points multiplied by 10. * Should the player lose any of the battles alternate endings are revealed. ** Losing to Jackurai Sam: Disco Norm is thrown off of Lenny Henry's back instead of Jackurai Sam. ** 'Losing to Mr Pink: 'Abram Blutin kills the Capital Crusaders. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Games Category:Cai Category:Era of Communism Category:Spinoffs Category:Disco Norm (game)